


Óriási szerelem, avagy langaléta lamúr

by Szim



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Lovely Complex (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	Óriási szerelem, avagy langaléta lamúr

A magas lány gyorsan szelte a folyosókat, meglepően ügyesen szlalomozva az emberek között. Ideges és kissé mérges tekintete egyre csak a környezetét pásztázta, egy bizonyos alak után kutatva. Ennyit arról, hogy majd jól meglepi Otanit azzal, hogy eljön a kosaras Iskolák Közötti selejtezőjére. Szépen eltéved, mert most az egyszer egyedül érkezett, az elmaradhatatlan mindenlébenkanál barátnője nélkül...

Jobb ötlet híján elkezdte hangosan mondani a nevét, hátha így könnyebben megtalálja.

\- Atsushi! Atsushi, merre vagy? - Miközben oldalra fordította a fejét, beleütközött valakibe. Már épp kért volna elnézést, mikor az említett felé fordult.

\- Mi az? - Kérdezte a fiú unott hangon. A magas fiú, javította ki magát Risa. Mert a fiú rettenetesen magas volt, és legalább annyira jóképű... És a haja is olyan egzotikus volt... Risa érezte, ahogy a szíve hevesebben kezd dobolni a mellkasában. Ez a pasi, egyszerűen az esete volt. Tökéletes számára.

\- Huh, én... én csak... Kerestelek.... mert... meg akartam kérdezni, hogy nincs-e kedved majd enni együtt valamit... - nyögte ki az első eszébe jutó értelmes mondatszerűséget. Visszafojtott lélegzettel várta a választ.

A lila óriás egy percig gondolkozott, de a nasi lehetősége egy ilyen szép lánnyal karöltve igencsak megmozgatta a fantáziáját...

\- Rendben, mehetünk. - Azzal a csapatát faképnél hagyva belekarolt Risába, és elkezdte kifelé vonszolni a folyosón levő tömegből. Ezt a képet látta Makao is, ahogy épp kiléptek a mosdóból Otanival. Erre fel is hívta alacsony barátja figyelmét, aki utána futott volna a szerelmének, de a tömeg egyszerűen eltaposta, otthagyva őt a földön zokogva.

Ezalatt a lilahajú fiú és Koizumi már rég kint voltak a sportkomplexumból, és mindketten lelkesen ábrándoztak az első, hevenyészve rögtönzött randijukról.

\- Murasakibara Atsushi vagyok, amúgy. És te, cukorfalat?

\- Koizumi Risa. - Válaszolt a lány elpirulva. Ez az epres nyalókára emlékeztette a fiút, és ő rettenetes módon szerette az epres nyalánkságokat. Elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon lányt megízlelni is ugyanolyan jó lenne-e, mint a kedvenc édességeit...

Gondolkodás nélkül hajolt le, és érintette össze ajkaikat, hogy választ kapjon a kérdésére. A lánynak tényleg édes, de nem epres íze volt. Viszont ahogy a hirtelen jött csóktól még jobban elpirult, úgy tetszett egyre jobban Atsushinak...


End file.
